


The Master of Everything

by sherllycolmpels



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But he tries really hard okay, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Caring Even Bech Næsheim, Cheeky Even Bech Naesheim, Crack, Cute Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, Cute Isak Valtersen, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Even loves him with his entire heart and soul anyways, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt Even Bech Næsheim, I Wrote This On My Phone, Isak is the master of everything, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Smitten Isak Valtersen, Soft Isak, Sweet, fluffy boyfriends, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherllycolmpels/pseuds/sherllycolmpels
Summary: Isak proclaims to be the master of many things, and embarrass himself (especially) in front of Even in the process.





	The Master of Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My sweet friend Lubna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+sweet+friend+Lubna).



> I've got the idea from a chat post on Tumblr:  
> "Imagine your OTP:  
> Person A: I am totally great at poetry  
> Person B: You can barely speak  
> Person A: I'll prove it to you  
> Person B: Go for it  
> Person A: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, I like your face, love me"  
> Where Isak is Person A and Even is Person B  
> (http://thepersonalblogofsh.tumblr.com/post/162312835269/imagine-your-otp)

Isak Valtersen was a very knowledgeable and talented person - he could talk about science in length and aced his tests, he could rap on the spot and kick your ass on FIFA. But, like any other person out there, there were some things Isak wasn't the best in. God forbid, some people might even say he was really bad at them, not good at all. But there wasn't a chance Isak's ever going to admit it. Especially not in front of Even Bech Næsheim. Not a chance at all.

***

It all started that evening before they even were together. They ditched Sonja and Emma to break into someone's house, to swim in the pool in there.

"You suck at holding your breath" Even told him.

And oh no, his crush just didn't.

"I suck?!" Isak answered in offense.

"Yeah" Even smiled back at him - "fuck you, you try it then" he continued.

"You challenge me?! You shouldn't, I'm the fucking champion at holding my breath" Isak fired back.

"Of course." Even laughed back. Why did it seem as if he was reading him like an open book already? - "Show me, show me" Even encouraged him, because of course he fucking did. 

But it was fine, because even if he didn't try it in a very long time, Isak was the fucking champion, because how hard can it actually be? - "Okay, fine"

Isak wasn't that bad in holding his breath underwater normally. He just was very distracted by the way Even's transparent shirt clanged to his abandonment and he was getting a little bit excited and uncomfortable down there underwater. How could anybody blame him?

Well, thank you very much, now his record was standing on something like 4 seconds, top. But really, how could he even think about it when Even looked like THIS? All Isak could do was choking on water as his crush freaking cracked in front of his face. 

"Wow. You never cease to impress..." Even was teasing him between giggles and Isak was not red to his bones. Nei. He just got water in his lungs. The redness was due to his need for air.

"I got water in my lungs" he coughed

"Yeah, right" Even continued giggling in front of his face and he was so cute like this and so hot but Isak could not drop this subject. He couldn't. He had to protect his respect.

"I swallowed water!" He continued

"Okay..." Even continued laughing in his face, so Isak offered the most logical thing that was on his mind at that moment.

"I need to do it one more time" and maybe this time, closing his eyes underwater would save him from more embarrassment. 

"Let's do it together" Even offered - "On three?"

And Isak actually liked this idea better - "The last to surface is the winner" he offered and Even agreed. So, he and Even counted back from three to one and went together underwater. The rest was history.

***

The next time they had this kind of conversation, Isak was back home after a day at school and Even just ended a video game with Linn.

"Fy faen you're such a bad liar!" Even laughed after both of them were lying on the bed and Isak lied to his face about not asking his flat mates to look after Even while he was at school.

"Huh?! I am a bad liar?!" Isak shot back in offense.

"Yeah" even smiled back at him

"I'm the fucking master liar, there's no one who's a better liar than me!" Isak continued while scoffing - "I mean, you have no idea what I've gotten away with!" and it was true. Jonas didn't know what happened with Eva, and Isak was in the closet for almost his entire life without anybody finding. Without anybody even suspecting anything at all. Isak was the best liar out there. 

Even just challenged him as an answer - "Well, tell me. What have you gotten away with?"

But Isak couldn't open up about this stuff now - "No, I mean, you don't want to know". Somethings are better unsaid.

And Even was laughing at him. But it was alright, because there's nothing Isak wanted more than seeing Even's smile. 

"I like seeing you smile" Isak brushed Even's face softly before his phone interrupted them. Vilde. Fucking Vilde. Ugh.

***

"I'm the master of drinking! I'm never drunk! Drunk is for the weak, I am strong!" Isak was shouting loudly after downing his fourth vodka shot. He also drank a mix of liquors that Mahdi brought his way and was probably very strong. Even decided he's never going to let Mahdi to challenge Isak to do anything. Fy faen, somehow this was already getting out of hand.

"Fy faen, Isak, it's only your fourth shot and you're already wasted!" Even softly told him back.

" _Me??? Wasted???_ How dare you, Evi!" Isak scoffed back, a grumpy pout on his face. He was adorable. 

" _Evi??_ You call him _Evi??? Faen!_ " Magnus laughed loudly - "That's another level of cute, shit. I quit. There's no way me and Vilde can ever top that"

Somehow, Isak managed to ignore Magnus and start to climb on Even, cling to his clothes.

" _Eviiiii_ " Isak tried to hug his boyfriend unsuccessfully "Kiss my neck and hold me tight!" He pouted, silently begging to be kissed, as he titled his head towards Even's, his hands hold Even's neck carefully yet needing. 

Even hugged Isak close to his chest and planted a kiss to his forehead.

"Tell me I'm beautiful" Isak pouted again, burying his face in Even's neck.

"You're the ugliest I've ever seen" Mahdi scoffed, and Isak shot an offended look at his direction from his place, still clinging to Even's neck.

But Even just turned Isak face right back to his by putting his index finger under Isak's chin.

"You are the most beautiful person out there" Even whispered onto Isak's cheek as he planted a trail of kisses there - "but also the most demanding teen I know. Fy faen."

"Just get a room, you two" Mahdi said fondly

"Oh, we will, we're heading home" Even said as he intertwined their fingers together and started to pull Isak towards the general direction of the front door.

"But _Eviiiii_.... We've only got here!! _I want beer!!_ " Isak scoffed like a child while he let Even drag him to the exit.

"Baby, if we're not out of here you'll really regret it in the morning" Even smiled softly at him as he put his jacket on Isak's shoulders, who seemed more than happy from the decision. He smiled like a fool as he sleepily said - "it smells like you, you smell so good Evi"

This boy would be the death of him.

*

"Ughhhhh...." Isak complained the next morning from his place on Even's bare chest.

"You're such a lightweight, baby"

"I'm not, shut up, cuddle me..." he mumbled into Even's chest, which vibrated from his chuckling. 

*

Two cups of water, one paracetamol and a cup of coffee later, he could hear Isak's annoyed scoff from their bed as he cooked him breakfast in their kitchen.

"What's wrong baby?" 

"Magnus changed the group chat name to Issy and Evi 4EVA" 

Then, along with the sound of cooking pancakes, their home was filled with the sound of Even's laugh.

***

Even was insisting he should take all their pictures. He was filming videos as well. At first, it made Isak very embarrassed, but knowing Even's passion to filming and being Even's center of attention even when it came to his passion, made him warm. It made him feel so loved. Even was looking at him like he is the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid his eyes on and Isak would do anything to keep him happy.

But after Even didn't even want to let him take a simple selfie by himself of the both of them, Isak had to say something, because - Fy faen. Was he thinking Isak was truly clueless about technology? Isak knew how to take pictures, he had the best insta ever! 

"I can take a simple selfie, Even, I'm the master of posting pics online, haven't you seen my Insta? Nothing can top that!"

Being a logical person, Isak knew it was nothing but logical, considering Even had an eye for photos, as the film student he's soon to become and after spending years being a movie nerd. He also had longer arms, after all, but it was just a silly selfie and Isak just couldn't back down from the subject. Nei nei nei.

"You're alright, baby, but I'm sure I can top that" Even replayed with a little smile and a shrug, his eyes shining. How much he loved to tease Isak.

"Babe, you don't even have an insta" Isak muttered as he cling to Even's hips, burying his head in Even's neck, inhaling his scent. 

"One day, I'll top everything you've ever posted there" Even claimed.

Isak snorted back, his eyebrows arching shockingly - "Fy faen, how do you plan to do that?"

Even stared lovingly into Isak's eyes, smiling brightly, with shinny eyes and a heart beating fast - "Well, I can create an account full of pictures of you, baby, the most beautiful person in the entire world, the men of my dreams" he lovingly said while stroking Isak's reddening cheeks tenderly. But then, before he could even continue with this line of thoughts, an idea formed in Even's mind. - "But I bet I can beat everything you've ever posted with one picture"

Isak startled back at that with pretended mock - "I'll believe it when I see it"

He still leaned into Even's hands, though, sitting more permanently in his lap, when Even cupped Isak's cheeks again with tenderness. 

 

_Just wait and see._

 

_*_

 

"I can't believe you did it..." Isak was a stuttering red mess, his head shaking while his hands are trying to hide his face.

"I wanted everybody to see our glow up, baby" Even said with a laugh, a smug grin spreading across his face while wrapping his arms around his embarrassed mess of a boyfriend. Posting a post sex pic was also a must if he wanted to keep holding the title of being the best, cheesiest boyfriend he can be - "Also, I told you I'd beat you with one picture..." he rumbled as Isak lifted his head with his mouth wide open in shock, his eyebrows lifted dramatically.

"I can't fucking believe you, Even, I swear if that's all because..."

"Relax, baby, it's through your account, so technically you're still the master of posting on insta" Even hugged him closer and prepped Isak's red cheek with kisses.

"I hate you so much" Isak mumbled as he rolled his eyes, his hands tightening around Even's hips and bringing their bodies warmly closer. Even kissed his head with a soft smile.

"I love you too"

***

"So, I talked with Sana the other day..."

Isak hummed from his place across the table, a toast with cardamom and a cup of coffee before him, his mouth full of food as Even sat in front of him, a plate with a toast as well. There were eggs and vegetables on the middle of the table, made by Even as always.

"Hmmm" Isak mumbled with a mouth full of eggs and while brushing his tight against Even's.

"And she told me about the tea incident..." Even said with a serious tone and look in his eyes.

Isak chocked on his food and brought his coffee to his mouth to clear his throat.

"THE TEA INCIDENT? You guys call it the tea incident...?" He scoffed loudly while throwing his hands in the air in frustration, his cheeks crimson.

"You really used warm tap water to make tea, baby?" Even asked him softly while giggling, his hands travel along Isak's thighs - "you can ask for help if there's stuff you don't know, baby, Sana could teach you, I can...."

"I can make tea, Even..."

"Sure, Jan... You can also make dinner and..."

"Nei, Even, I can be a fucking master chef!"

"Baby, last time you tried to cook dinner you messed between the sugar and the salt..."

"Ugh, it was one time!"

"And don't get me started on this time you burned..."

"That's not even fair, you were distracting me!" Isak shouted with bright red cheeks.

" _I_ was distracting you?" Even asked with a low voice, murmuring, as he brought his left hand to Isak neck, staring into his eyes.

Isak hummed back on confirmation, staring at Even's lips, his pupils dilating.

"With all those light touches and lifting me up against the wall to suck on my neck..." Isak murmured and leaned his forehead against Even's, Eskimo kissing him in the process. 

"It's not my fault you're irresistible" Even murmured back and lightly kissed his lips - "especially when you're so cute, trying to be domestic.."

 _Trying??? What???_  Isak was leaning right back with an offended look on his face.

"Trying to be domestic, TRYING? Fy faen, Even, I can be domestic! I'm the master of being domestic! I can be as domestic as they come, so domestic that you won't understand what hit you! I mean, who else can locate all of his stuff, _and your_ lost stuff, underneath all of your mess?"

" _My_  mess?" Even giggled with so much fondness and he was smiling brightly, like he was the fucking sun or something. Isak was not melting. Nei. 

"Also, I'm the master of cleaning freezers and breaking ice! I'm the master of doing all the laundry and the dishes..."

"I have to seduce you into doing those things for hours, baby, each time, and it always ends by both of us doing them together, if I convince you to help at all... " 

" _And_..." Isak was becoming flustered. He just rumbled at this point and it all felt useless because who was he kidding? Even looked at him with so much love, amusement and fondness, but he couldn't let it go, he couldn't...

"...and I CAN make you tea, do you want tea? I'll make you tea right away!"

Even simply laughed at his face. He freaking laughed at his face and brought his index finger to Isak's nose to tenderly stork it twice - "You're so cute!"

"Nei, I'm not cute, I'm a man" Isak scoffed

"Baby, this meme is so old..." Even raised his eyebrow at him.

"You're old!" Isak murmured back, his face grumpy.

"Yep, I'm old, unlike you, baby..." Even laughed

"I'm old!" Isak muttered like a little child, crossing his hands in front of his chest

"You're 17!"

"Almost 18!!"

"Fine, but you're cute..." Even stroked his left cheek with his right hand softly.

"Ugh" Isak rolled his eyes fondly, although he felt warm in the inside and he couldn’t help but to lean into Even's touch.

"My cute man" Even murmured while looking into his eyes.

And Isak's cheeks got even redder, if that was possible. How could Even manage to make him melt like that all the time?

"My cute man who barely does anything in this house at all..." Even laughed teasingly.

 

_Nevermind._

 

Isak scoffed and leaned back.

"I wonder how you managed before me..." Even smiled while brushing Isak's thighs.

"Fuck you" Isak answered while rolling his eyes.

"Yes, please" Even pulled him closer by his knees and nipped his ear.

*

"You know, I can learn to do this all" Isak said with a hand in Even's hair, playing with it. It was so soft and fluffy. 

"Yes, baby, I know" Even murmured from his place on Isak's chest, his head right above Isak's heart.

"I'm just lazy"

"Yep"

"And spoiled"

"I like spoiling you, baby. You know I do" Even kissed his neck tenderly. And Isak knew, and he was so grateful. So so grateful.

"But... I can totally master all this domestic stuff if I want" he timidly whispered into Even's hair, and Even looked up from Isak's neck to his eyes, and after taking Isak's hand into his he whispered back -

"You can master everything, baby"

Then he kissed each of Isak's knuckles.

***

Isak was home alone, doing his homework this afternoon. Even was at work, as always, and although he should has been happy to finally be able to concentrate without his boyfriend in their home, near him, seducing him with his look, all he could think about is how much he missed Even. He knew he should had stayed in school to do his tasks there, dammit. He was daydreaming about things that shouldn't be on his mind this early on the day, when Even was out of reach. After a few more hours of hopelessly doing less work than intended, he decided to take a break on the balcony as he was waiting for Even's expected arrival, as the heart emojies he sent him suggested as always. His heart was beating faster as he could recognize his boyfriend from the end of the street. Seeing him, after only a few hours of them apart, always felt like seeing him for the first time again. Isak could feel blush covering his cheekbones and his stomach feeling funny. He loves this boy so much. When Even arrived to the front of the building, he took a look up and saw Isak watching him, but instead of rushing up the stairs, like Isak wished he would do, he stopped in his tracks and while looking at Isak said:

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Isak is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief. That thou his maid art far more fair than he. Be not his maid, since he is envious; His verstal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it. Cast it off. It is my baby, O, it is my love! O that he knew he were! He speaks, yet he says nothing; what of that? His eyes discourses, I will answer it. I am too bold: 'tis not to me he speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat his eyes, to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if his eyes were there, they in his head? The brightness of his cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp. His eyes in heaven. Would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night. See how he leans his cheek upon his hand. O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"

And Isak was shocked. Isak was speechless. He has never felt his cheeks warmer, he was out of words. So after staring at his boyfriend, who fucking perfectly chanted a full Romeo and Juliet monologue for him in the middle of the street, all he could do was to stare. Then shutter. Then stare again. And after that, as Even smiled at him from below, his blinding smile, that smile which melted Isak and made him feel fuzzy all over, all he could do is to rush back into the apartment to the door, because if Even won't be up here right now, Isak's going to rip his clothes off in front of the whole street to see. Fy faen. As he fumbled with the key a few times, all of his movements clumsy and uncoordinated from how horny and loved he felt, just as he opened the door Even was running up the last few steps and even before he was at the door Isak threw himself on his boyfriend, eagerly kissing his mouth with desire, his hands in Even's hair.

"Gosh, I missed you baby" Even whispered onto his lips and bit Isak's lower lip right after that.

"Take me to bed" Isak breathed right back, as Even backed them into the apartment, closing the door behind them.

*

After a blissfully passionate time in bed, as Even was brushing Isak's locks out of his forehead, Isak was staring at his blue eyes with fondness. 

"So, am I your Juliet?" He asked timidly.

Even kissed his forehead, and hugged him closer to his chest - "You are the man of my life, you are my everything baby" he whispered into his forehead and planted a kiss there right afterward. 

"I was a little disappointed you didn't answer me back, though. You never answer me back when I chant you Shakespeare" Even teased him with a pout and Isak pushed him back with an astonished look.

"Fuck you! I know Shakespeare! It's a..."

"You didn't even recognize that poem I chanted for you back then... It's okay if you don't know about any of this, baby..." That sentence, as expected, was followed by an offended frown from Isak -"...I was just trying to spoil you up with romance and..." but Isak had enough. How dare Even say he knows nothing about poetry! He recognized that Romeo and Juliet reference, it might not be poetry but that was Shakespeare, it was just that all of his brain power went into this pants because his boyfriend was way too cute and too far away from him for way too long.

" _Me??_ Don't know anything about poetry??? I'm the master of poetry! I can write and chant you poems every day, every moment, every minute, right away!" Isak grumbled dramatically with a determined look. Isak was rapping all the time, on the spot, how difficult writing poetry can be?

But Even? Even only followed his usual rumble with a bright laugh, closing his eyes laughing.

"Baby, you can barely speak..." he laughed out loud as he placed his left hand on Isak's shoulder, who backed away with a grumpy frown, only to lean right back to it, already missing the contact. Well, so sometimes Isak was lost of words, but how can you blame him when his boyfriend could be a freaking model? How can anybody concentrate on something like words when Even treated him so sweetly and looked at him all the time like he is a dessert and Even is starving?

"Nei, fuck you, I'll prove it to you" Isak shot right back with certainty, what encouraged Even's eyebrows to arch. Because Isak's cheeks were pink and his pupils dilated and Even knew what was coming.

"Go for it" he said with a squeeze on Isak shoulder and bright, tingling eyes. He loves Isak so much.

Isak took a deep breath, while staring to the space behind Even for a moment to concentrate, thinking to himself, before staring back into Even's eyes with a soft smile. And Even was waiting for a line from Shakespeare, or anything alike, but nothing prepared him to what Isak whispered to him as he leaned closer and stared in his eyes.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star, I like your face, love me" he ended with the pouty look of his face, the one he always made when he was silently begging to be kissed, and Even snorted in front of him, to Isak's distaste, only to grab Isak's face in his hands right afterwards, propping him with kisses all over - "So. Damn. Talented. Baby." He whispered into Isak's reddening skin between sloppy kisses, still chuckling.

"Shut up and make love to me again" Isak answered with crimson cheeks as he tightened his hold on Even's hair and crushed their lips together.

***

And by the end of the day, as Isak was cuddling him, peacefully dosing off on Even's chest, it didn't matter that Isak wasn't really the master of everything.

Because Isak is the master of Even's heart. He is the master of making Even feel loved, of making Even feel whole. And that all that matters.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written on my phone in the past month :p
> 
> I really hope any of you liked it (: If you did, please let me know by leaving kudos/comments or by messaging me on my tumblr - I'm thepersonalblogofsh 
> 
> Also, what are your headcanons? What else Isak might tell Even he is the master of, only to embarrass himself completely? ;) Let me know in the comments below <3 xx


End file.
